10 Things I Hate About You
by DramioneShipper1427
Summary: After an heavy breakup what happens when Hermione turns up at Draco's doorstep ranting about the things she loves and hates about him. Will he take her back? Or will he slam the door in her face. First one shot, only a very short one. Dramione.


10 things I hate about you.

It was a cold a night, the rain was pouring down in buckets. Thunder and lightning was all that was heard. Hermione was sitting wrapped in a blanket in an armchair of her small flat. She sat in front of the fire thinking of everything that happened in the past year and a half. She had lost someone who meant everything to her. Her friends, Harry and Ron had gotten into an argument with him. He handled it badly. But so did she. After a lot of yelling, a lot of harmful sentences that neither of them meant. It ended. He walked away. But Hermione had had enough of sulking tucked away in her house. She still loved him. It was her fault. She had tried to been the good guy in taking everyone's side but it backfired on her. Realising it was a huge mistake Hermione leapt up from her chair and rushed out the door. Which was probably a stupid idea, she'd get ill, it was pouring with rain outside and she was dressed in a t-shirt and loose plaid pj bottoms and bare feet. She ran out of the door and down the streets in the pouring rain. People walking gave her strange looks. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her not caring about what anyone though.

Draco was sat in his living room with a bottle of firewhisky in his hands. He regretted everything he said to her once he left the house. All because of the stupid weasel and potthead. He missed her, more than anything. He still loved her of course. He didn't know what to do. He was useless at these types of things. He always struggled with showing his feelings, but once this girl came crashing back into his life she changed him. In a good way. For the better. She got him to open up, to be happy. To love. Things he never thought he would be capable of. He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud constant knocking at the door. With a groan he pushed himself out of his chair and dragged himself down the halls to the front door. Once the door was swung open he saw a small drenched woman standing there. To his utter shock he knew who it was, she was still in her nightwear and shivering, her hair clung to her face she began to speak.

"I-I hate the way you talk to me, the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boot" He looked down at his feet and he was indeed wearing them "and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme" She scoffed. "I hate it-I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even" she started to cry now choking on her own words with sobs "worse when you make me cry. I hate when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you." She cried harder "Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all" She finished wrapping her arms around her petite body as the t-shirt and pajama pants clung to her during the rain. "I'm sorry. They were out of line, I should have stuck up for you. I was wrong. I didn't mean anything I said. I just wanted you to know." She whispered, turning around to walk away but Draco reached out a pulled her into his arms letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry too. I love you Hermione, always have, always will" He whispered "I'd like to have you back if you want"

"It's all I've ever wanted" She said just before she jumped onto her tip toes to kiss him. He pulled her up so her legs were around his waist. Using his foot to close the door, not one breaking this kiss, he carried her to his bedroom, which once was theirs. Placing her on to the bed he lied on top of her placing kissed all over her. It was the most peaceful night either of them had in months, and they wasn't about to change it again.

"I love you Hermione Granger" He whispered while stroking her bare arm and back.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy" She whispered.


End file.
